L'arme du coeur
by Just4
Summary: Bella s'engage dans l'armée pour changer de vie et prouver à ses parents qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille fragile. Elle ne pensait pas être envoyée directement au front sous le commandement d'un dieu grec.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages utilisés appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Bella s'engage dans l'armée pour changer de vie et prouver à ses parents qu'elle n'est plus une petite fille fragile. Elle ne pensait pas être envoyée directement au front sous le commandement d'un dieu grec.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV BELLA**

* * *

Je me sens apaisée, ma vie a trouvé sa stabilité. Après tous ses obstacles je peux enfin savourer le bonheur. Mais c'est grâce à ses obstacles que j'en suis là, ils m'ont fait mûrir. Ils m'ont fait apprendre sur la vie mais aussi apprendre sur moi-même. Le plus beau exemple est mon mariage, jamais je ne me serais mariée avant, mais aujourd'hui je remercie le ciel de m'avoir donner un mari (presque) parfait. Oui presque car il ne relève pas la lunette des toilettes, il laisse traîner ses affaires, il oublie de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et la liste est longue. Mais j'aime ses imperfections. Il ne cesse jour après jour de me combler de toutes les manières possibles. Et le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais lui offrir c'est toi. Tu bouleverses notre monde depuis ton arrivé. Et je me dis que j'aurais pu ne jamais connaître ce bonheur, car au départ c'était très mal parti.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Bella tu peux descendre, s'il te plaît, m'appela ma mère.

\- J'arrive maman, cria-je depuis l'étage. Arrivée en bas qu'elle surprise de voir mes parents assis chacun à un bout de la table du salon.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, demandai-je doucement.

\- Il faut que nous parlions Isabella, assis-toi. Lorsque mon père utilise mon prénom ou lieu du surnom c'est signe de problème imminent.

\- Voilà Bella, commence ma mère, maintenant que tu as ton diplôme, il faudrait penser à ton avenir.

\- Mais maman, j'ai commencé à penser à mon avenir bien avant, seulement tu veux jamais parler de ça avec moi, dis-je avec de l'agacement dans la voix.

\- Et pourraient-ont savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Dit-mon père.

\- Je veux travailler dans l'édition. Un silence de mort suis cette annonce, à croire que j'avais dit que je voulais faire la guerre. Mon père serra ses poins et ma mère détourna le regard. Je m'attendais au pire maintenant.

\- Bella tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Dit mon père d'une voix froide.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Commençant à m'énerver.

\- Car il faut que tu reprennes l'entreprise de Phil, dit ma mère, continuant de fuir mon regard.

\- Je ne veux pas diriger une chaîne de magasin de baseball, je n'y comprends rien à ce sport, pourquoi tu ne laisse pas Riley reprendre, c'est pourtant lui ton second, non ?

\- Car j'ai sué pour arrivé là où je suis aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas laisser cette place à un étranger, je veux que cette entreprise soit familiale, en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Papa ma réponse est non, d'où me venait cette aplomb, j'ai d'autres inspirations dans la vie et le sport n'en a jamais fait parti. J'ai déjà envoyé des lettres de candidatures à plusieurs universités, si je suis acceptée j'irai.

 _J'étais résolue, comment pourrai-je diriger plusieurs magasins alors que je n'ai aucune confiance en moi et surtout que je ne connais rien à ce sport._

\- On ne demande pas ton avis Isabella, tu es obligée. Mon entreprise est ma prunelle de mes yeux mais ma santé n'est plus celle d'antan malheureusement.

\- Papa, que veux tu dire ? Tu es malade ? D'une voix urgente.

\- Tu sais comment je suis, je préfère tout garder pour moi et ne le dire que si nécessaire

\- Mais c'est ta santé papa, ce n'est pas un banale problème

\- J'ai un cancer des poumons stade 3, répondit-il d'une voix posé.

\- Quoi mais c'est une blague ! Tu oses me cacher ça et toi tu étais au courant ? Regardant ma ma mère.

\- Oui, il me l'a dit i mois, on voulait te ménager chérie, tu passais ton diplôme et nous ne voulions pas que cela te perturbe dans tes révisions.

 _Je tombe sur ma chaise, choquée par les paroles de ma mère. Mon père à un cancer. Le temps était compté dorénavant._

\- Il te reste combien de temps ? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Les médecins disent entre 8 mois et 1 an. C'est pourquoi je veux préparer ma succession et profiter du temps qu'il me reste.

 _Mon père était quelqu'un qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments facilement comparé à moi qui pouvait pleurer en lisant Roméo et Juliette. Et là je retenais mes larmes difficilement, mon père allait mourir. Je ne cessai de me répéter mon père a le cancer, mon père a le cancer, mon père a le cancer. Et pourtant pouvais-je laisser cette maladie, dicter le reste de ma vie. Pouvais-je laisser tomber mes rêves pour que mon père puisse partir l'esprit tranquille. Pendant que je réfléchissais ma mère s'était assis près de mon père et lui tenais sa main, en guise de réconfort._

En tout cas, tu reprendras la direction de l'entreprise début septembre, cela te laisse tout l'été pour t'apprendre mon métier et connaître les gars.

 _Le devais-je ? Oh mon dieu comment lui dire non maintenant. Je ne connais rien à la gestion d'une entreprise. Mais mon père m'apprendra. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça toute ma vie. Fais-le pour ton père, c'est son héritage. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, même si pour mon père c'était déjà une affaire réglée._

\- Papa, laisser-moi du temps s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'emmagasiner tous se que tu m'as dit en particulier ton cancer. _J'avais la tête qui allait exploser._

\- De toute façon nous allons dîner dehors ton père et moi. Il y a des restes dans le frigo. Chéri, tu viens ?

 _Mon père me fixait tranquillement, il semblait en pleine réflexion, puis il sourit se leva, me planta un bisou sur la tête et s'en alla avec ma mère._

Je montai dans ma chambre et tomba de tout mon long sur mon lit. Je ressassai la conversation intense avec mes parents et m'autorisai à verser quelques larmes silencieuses. Comment un père pouvait cacher ça à sa fille, je voulais bien que je passai mes épreuves mais pourquoi attendre des semaines après la fin de ses dernières. Je n'avais rien vu venir, je le savais un peu porté sur la cigarette mais jamais ça. J'aimerais lui posé tellement de question mais je sais très bien qu'il n'y répondra pas et me dira que tout va bien et me bourra le crâne avec son entreprise.

Son entreprise que je ne veux pas reprendre, pourtant je sais que je vais la reprendre. C'est le souhait de mon père avant de mourir comment aller contre ça. Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours obéi à mes parents. Pas seulement à mes parents, tout forme d'autorité, je respectai. Je suivai les règles et dieu sait que des fois j'avais envie de les envoyer paître. J'avais fini par être effacée, j'étais la fille trop sage pour faire partie de quoi que ce soit. Mes années scolaires sont vides de toute interaction sociale, je préférais rester dans mon coin que de parler à quelqu'un qui pourrait, comme dirait mon père, m'apporter des ennuis.

Toute cette réflexion me donnait encore plus mal à la tête, je décidais d'aller dans ma salle de bain, trouver de quoi me soulager. Je n'en avais plus, J'allai, donc, dans celle de mes parents, bien plus rangé et propre que dans la mienne, il n'y en avait plus non plus. Mais je me souvenais que ma mère gardait une boîte dans sa table de nuit. Je trouvai la satané boite tout au fond du tiroir, je prenais deux cachets et pris un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. Je regardai la chambre de mes parents en pensant un jour que mon père ne sera plus là. Sa veste traînait sur la commode, j'allais pour la sentir, l'odeur de mon père m'apaisait depuis toute petite. Lorsque je pris la veste, des papiers en tombèrent. Je les ramassai et les remettais à leur place et sorti de la chambre. Et puis au milieu de l'escalier je fis brusquement demi-tour, si on ne me disait rien, je pouvais bien fouiner un peu. Ses papiers venaient de l'hôpital. Comment ça mon père allait très bien ?


End file.
